Surprise, a birthday!
by CrashedmyHarley
Summary: This is a side story to Class S Part 1. It is only PG13 because KJ and I curse a lot. Features KJ and Niki, authoresses, and Kitty, a fellow amiga!


**BOUNUS CHAPTER!**

It is someone's birthday! And we, The most awesomest authoresses, are here to witness this once a year thing! Wee… Anywho…

"Alright!" Yusuke yelled. Ailias and Kurama slapped their hands over his mouth.

"Shh!" They scolded.

"Do you wish to spoil it foolish half mortal!" Ailias half said, half whispered. Keiko then turned from her post quickly to state,

"Someone's coming!" Kuwabara switched the light off as the door flew open. Then the lights switch on as everyone yells, "SURPRISE!" A very confused Lee stands in the door way, then blushes and puts her hand behind her neck.

"Aw, shucks. Y'all remembered…" She says nervously.

"Remembered what?" Yusuke says disappointedly.

"No idea." Keiko turned once again to inform them that someone was coming. Kuwabara once again switched off the light as the door swung open. The lights turn back on and everyone yells "SURPRISE!"

Two young teenage girls stand in the doorway, posing. One has medium, dark brown, curly hair. She has purple glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. Her yellow and black braces go DING with shiny-ness. A tight black T-shirt was wrapped around her upper half, accompanied by a pair of black capris. A white Dragon Kanji hat was placed on her head and a heart choker was worn around her neck. The other had shot, brown hair, dark blue glasses and gray braces. She wore a tight red T-shirt that read, "You, off my planet!" Black cargo pants were on her lower half of her body. What the two girls had in common beside the glasses, braces, age, and their brunette-ness was the Yin-Yang charm necklaces that laid over their collarbones.

The girls stand there, smiling. "HALLO!" The darker haired one yelled.

"…Hi…" The gang said nervously.

"Who are you?" Yusuke asked curiously. The girls stop posing.

"Whaddya mean, 'Who are _we_?' We control your every move!" The dark haired one chimed while stiffly shaking her arm up and down, pointing at Yusuke. Her leg moved up and down while she did this. The Rekai Tantei stared at the girls with pinhead eyes. The girl finally stopped her… weirdness if you will. "I am Niki!"

"YEAH!" The other added. "And I'm KJ!" Cricket, cricket. "Aw, y'all suck!" The girls sit down behind a couch, sulking. Psst: That's us… KJ here. And yes, this did happen… where and when? My lawyer says I'm not liable to say. Keiko to the rescue! She once again mentions that someone is coming.

"They'd better not be anymore lunatics like those two.." Yusuke warned his, cough, cough, girlfriend.

"WATCH IT BUB!" KJ yelled back. "I can make things happen to you…"

"What kinda things?" Yusuke sassed.

"Bad, horribly bad things…" Niki hissed. O…K… We're weird, huh? ANYWHO! The gang does the whole routine, thing again, and BAM! The door does not open! GASP!

"What are you guys doing?" A very chipper voice asks in the dark. The lights flash on and everyone yells, "AAH! BOTAN!" Then, "SURPRISE!"

"What? Surprise? Surprise what?"

"Well, duh!" KJ and Niki say in unison, hopping up from behind the couch. "It's your birthday!"

"And who are you?"

"The reason you exist…" They glare.

"They are frightening me."

"And here we were thinking it was just us…" Hiei said staidly. KJ lifts her middle finger.

"Y'all suck ass."

"Just for that rude comment," Niki starts. "I think we'll bring in another tormentor!" A bolt of lightening hits the floor, and when it leaves, another teenage girl stood. She had medium, light brown, wavy hair, (Damn, what's with all the brunettes?) She wore a cranberry colored shirt with the elbows cut out, a pair of black flares with chains and zippers and junk all over them. A dragon's claw holding a blue orb was hanging on a chain that was slung around the girl's neck. Psst: The dragon claw thing is a charm… Oh yeah, and this is one of our best friends… The girl also had braces, but no glasses were present.

"KITTY!" The girls yelled and hugged the new girl. "…Hi…" Her eye twitches. "Why are you hugging me?" The girls let go of Kitty, no, not a cat.

"They are not nice!" Niki complains, doing her weirdness move once again.

"They make fun of our insanity and our power over their every move…" KJ's eye twitches as she enters her, 'Mad Scientist' stage.

"Maybe, you should stop mentioning that you have such power." The girls look at each other then laugh hysterically. "SIKE!"

"They scare me…" Kurama admits.

"Never admit to fear," Hiei tells Kurama. He looks at the girls, still going on their evil laughing spree. After a while. "I fear for our minds."

"Y'know…" Niki stops laughing while KJ and Kitty continue for an annoyingly long amount of time. "Kitty here has complete control, over you in another dimension…" They suddenly stop making any noise. "So… shall we continue with Botan's birthday?" They nod their heads slowly.

"GOOD!" All 3 authoresses say in unison. An hour later, cake is… caked on the walls, silly string covered the floors and ceiling, water balloon leftovers are sprinkled in the lawn, and no one can seem to find Kurama… well, except for us author people, but we'd rather keep you in the dark, just cause we're mean like that. Everyone sang the Birthday song to Botan, yes, even Hiei. We, uh… _persuaded_ him to cooperate.

"Never again…" Hiei added.

"Only if we say you do!" KJ tells him.

"And I'm thinking about another Karoke night!" Niki added. Alright… perhaps we've tortured the Rekai Tantei enough …I'm leaving now…

KJ and Niki and mystery guest, Kitty, signing off!


End file.
